blackbirdsuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyntra
Origin Born in Iceland, Magdalena is a descendant of an ancient race of Vikings that had come to Iceland thousands of years ago. The settlers had in their possession a staff that granted its wielder the power to conjure ice and snow storms and other control over the winter elements. There is a catch, however. The staff chooses who will become its wielder. If it deems someone to not be worthy, it will cease to work, and will instead act as a normal staff. The staff has been passed down from generation to generation, with there being only one wielder of the staff’s true power every 100 years. Magdalena was to be chosen as the next wielder of the staff. She had no knowledge that her family was in possession of the staff. She had only heard stories of its existence. As she was growing up, she competed in sports; most notably cross country and track & field. When she was 14 years old, as a freshman in high school and having moved to the United States, she discovered a unique ability that would change her forever. During a race, she found out that she had super speed. Halfway through the race, lactic acid building in her muscles, she began to cramp severely. Now, she was a good athlete, so it was odd to see her struggling this much. She was slowing down, eventually moving into last place and well behind everyone else. The acid, however, was the source of her transformation. Within seconds, the pain subsided, and the acid powered her legs, drastically increasing her speed. She, almost instantly, passed everyone on the course and won the race by a comfortable margin of 10 seconds. As she grew, so did her speed. By her 18th birthday, she could harness the power of the Speed Force and use that to her advantage, though always using her speed carefully. She’s always been a flirty individual, having numerous boyfriends in high school. She was never able to settle on any one guy, and this continued into college. For her 18th birthday, her parents gave her the staff. At first, the staff didn’t do anything. It wasn’t until she was alone in her room that the staff’s power took form. As she was looking at it, her room became covered in snow and ice within minutes. Everything in her room looked crystalline. Shocked, she quickly put the staff away, not touching it for the rest of the night. One day, with the staff in her possession, she witnessed a murder in broad daylight. Wanting to do something about it, she quickly went after the murderer. As she caught up with him, her eyes turned completely white as the staff’s powers came to life. A massive ice and wind storm appeared overhead, rooting the man in place, while the wind knocked him out. After seeing what had just happened, and hearing police sirens, Magdalena (more commonly known as ‘Maggie’) fled. Once she got home, she immediately went to her room trying to figure out what just happened. She clearly liked the outcome, having stopped the man from getting away, but what had happened came out of nowhere. Deciding to use her new power to help others, she drew up and crafted a costume for herself, deciding to call herself “Wyntra.” Additionally, she attended self-defense classes to become a proficient fighter with her staff. It is a four foot staff, around the same length as a Jo, but is more intricate looking. It took her a few years, but she is now very proficient at using the staff as a weapon, and coupled with her winter storm powers, is a force for any opponent.